powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignition Slash
The ability to combine slashing attacks with fire. Variation of Combustion Inducement and Elemental Slash. Combination of Fire Infusion and Cutting. Also Called * Burning Slash * Combustion Slash * Fire/Flame Slash Capabilities The user can combine fire to attacks with bladed weapons. Applications * Burning * Combustion Inducement * Cutting * Fire Generation * Heat Generation * Incineration Associations * Dark Fire Manipulation * Elemental Slash * Fire Attacks * Fire Manipulation * Fire Weaponry * Friction Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Holy Fire Manipulation * Pyrokinetic Blade Construction * Slash Effect Limitations * Useless against Fire Immunity users. Known Users Gallery File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) wielding his Zanka no Tachi, which causes whatever it slices to once burst into flames, but 1000 years later to be burned out of existence. File:Rei's_Burning_Slash.png|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) is so well versed with Iaido, he managed to use sheer friction to cause the wound to burn. Roy Critical Hit.png|Roy (Fire Emblem series/Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) can use his Critical Hit to severely damage his opponents with a powerful fiery slash. Kratos Fire of Ares.jpg|When Kratos (God of War series) was on his quest to sever his ties with Ares, he aquired the Fire of Ares, allowing him to infuse his Blades of Chaos with fire and incinerate his foes with powerful slashes. Thera's Banes.jpg|When Kratos (God of War series) aquired Thera's Bane in his quest to find his brother, he became to infuse his Blades of Athena with powerful flames, burning his foes with every slash and even implant searing cores into his enemies which will explode after a few seconds. Emi Flaming Sword.gif|Emi Yusa (The Devil is a Part-Timer!) slashing Lucifer with holy fire. File:Amaterasu_sword.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using the Sword of Kagutsuchi, which will cause anything it stabs or slashes to burst into black flames. File:Cloud-Style_Flame_Beheading.png|Atsui (Naruto) using Cloud-Style Flame Beheading to coat his sword with flames, which creates massive waves of fire with his swings. File:Heavenly_Prison_Fire_Sword.png|Mui (Naruto) using Heavenly Prison Fire Sword, which will cause whatever he pierces with to burst into flames. File:Zoro Yaki Oni Giri.gif|Conditionally, Whenever Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is on fire, he can use the flames around his swords to his advantage and slash with his Yaki Oni Giri to set his opponents ablaze... File:Zoro_Defeats_Ryuma.png|...and used Hiryu: Kaen to slash Ryuma, causing his wound to burst into flames. File:Brook_and_Kin'emon_Defeat_Vegapunk's_Second_Dragon.png|Kin'emon (One Piece) using Karyu Issen to slash through Vegapunk's dragon, causing it to burn upon slicing. Gasu Gasu no Mi Blue Sword.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) concentrating oxygen with a lighter to form his Blue Sword that can burn down his own lab with one swing. Blazing sword Napoloen.gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) uses Napoleon's Cognac form of a blazing seax to slash and burn enemies. File:Red Ranger Fire Slash.gif|Leo Corbett/Red Galaxy Ranger (Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy) can channel his element of fire into his Quasar Saber to unleash a powerful fire slash. Hiei Slashing with the Sword of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Sword of the Darkness Flame to cause his target to burst into black flames upon being slashed. Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin) using the serrated edge of his "Mugenjin" to ignite the human flesh and fats that coat his blade to ignite his slashes for fiery damage. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers